Shrunken Detective: What Ifs?
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: A collection of cone-shots centered around the big shrink, Jimmy's true identity revealed, and anything else I can think of! Chapter 1 - The Big...Shrinks? What if Rachel followed him that night?


Shrunken Detective: What Ifs?

**A/N: **I have tons of ideas in my head centered around the first episode or ways that Rachel finds out Conan isn't really Conan, and instead of making a few different seperate one-shots, I'll put them all into this! I hope you enjoy them!

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Gosho Aoyama, which means I don't own Detective Conan.

* * *

**The Big...Shrinks?**

* * *

"Don't worry, I'll catch up with you later!"

Why did she suddenly feel like he wouldn't? She felt strange, like she'd never see him again. This feeling was growing inside of her as she watched him run off. He'd seen something that she hadn't and felt compelled to go after it. Of course, she along with everyone else knew that his curiosity would be his downfall one of these days.

She made to go after him but paused when the feeling grew bigger. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she saw him, almost gone from her eyes. She shook her head. She couldn't just let him run off alone.

"Wait, Jimmy!"

He couldn't possibly hear her now, already down the alley. But she followed him towards it, that not so good feeling growing more as she did that. She arrived at the alleyway, panting slightly, but she didn't see him. Where had he gone?

Instead, she saw something quite suspicious. There was a rather chubby man dressed in black making a sort of deal with another balding man holding a suitcase that looked like it had at least a million. Rachel's eyes widened when she suddenly felt a hand over her mouth and she was pulled against something warm. Looking up only to see Jimmy, she relaxed, but noticed he seemed to be too in to watching the deal going on between the men in black.

"That's enough eavesdropping, you two."

Rachel tensed, unable to do any karate moves with the way Jimmy was holding her, although any other day she might have been thrilled to have him hold her like this. This was not one of those days.

Jimmy grunted and fell to the ground as a taller man in black hit him on the head. He held Rachel, protecting her so she wouldn't get hurt during the fall.

"What do we do with these two, parnter?" the chubbier man in black asked. The guy they were making the deal with had already run off in fright.

"We can't afford to leave a bullet trail," he smirked, the only real features that Rachel could make out was that he had long silver hair, and he was quite taller than his partner. He took something out from his coat. A pill case. "Why don't we test our latest poison on them? A gift from our wonderful organization."

"It shouldn't be detected in any autopsy," his chubby partner said and the taller one nodded as they forced the two to swallow the pills. With Rachel it was a bit harder because she was more conscious than Jimmy at the moment. But soon both had swallowed the pills and the men in black were long gone.

The poison couldn't be detected in any autopsy and there was no evidence should the police find them, did that mean their murders would go unsolved?

"Jimmy..." Rachel whispered, gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly as a wave of pain went through her. She winced and closed her eyes.

"Dammit... why did you... follow me?" Jimmy asked, now feeling the same pain as she was. It wouldn't be long before the two of them were dead. The men in black were certainly confident about that.

Even now, Rachel felt tears stinging in her eyes as she looked up at him. "I felt that if...if I didn't that I'd...never see you again."

_I guess I was right...._

"Rachel," Jimmy said her name softly, the pain in his head combined with the pain coming through his body every few seconds was nearly unbearable. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

_We're dying..._ thought Jimmy.

_We're dying, together..._ thought Rachel. It was her last thought as her head fell to rest on his chest. His eyes paled.

"Rachel? Rachel!" he gently shook her by the shoulders, his eyes only widening when he heard a scream of pain coming from her lips. "Rachel!!"

He tensed, surprised about what he was now witnessing. Rachel looked like she was shrinking! He blinked several times, just to make sure it wasn't a dream, and pinched himself for good measure.

No, it wasn't a dream. Rachel was really shrinking!

However, a few seconds later, it was Jimmy's turn to scream. It felt like he was on fire. If Rachel had felt this pain before she shrank, then that means...

Before Jimmy could finish his thought, he fell unconscious, and he shrank along with Rachel.

"Over here! We got two bodies!"

_So, we are dead..._

"Good, they're still breathing. Just unconscious. That blow to the head looks painful, though."

_So, we're...alive? The poison didn't kill us?_

"Don't worry little ones. We're here, you're safe."

Both Jimmy and Rachel looked at the police officer holding the flashlight, who was staring back at them with a smiling face. Jimmy was bleeding right underneath his eye, and Rachel had a small scratch on her right cheek. Both were in clothes a few sizes too big for them. There was something different, though.

They were both seven years old.

_Little ones...?_

**FIN**

**A/N: **Mwahaha, yes its finished. Stay tuned for my next one-shot, a little bit of humor!


End file.
